


Interruptions

by bar2d2s



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Implied Oral Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be something in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 1/30/2011

It just wasn't a good day to be Legion leader, Rokk mused. There was something in the air, or maybe it was just that time of year. Either way, after walking in on Garth and Imra excavating each other's lungs in the gym and hurriedly avoiding the medical bay after the rumors circling about Nura cornering Thom in there, he was in the mood for conversation with someone whose sex drive wasn't cranked up to twenty. Brainy was always good for some condescention at this time of the day, and Cos would much prefer to have his feathers ruffled by a moody Coluan than keep walking in on his half-naked teammates.

Because really, there were some parts of Jo he never needed to see.

He should have realized something was off when the door to the lab opened immediately. Usually he'd have to stand outside, pleading with Brainy through the omnicom until he got fed up and just pulled the door off the wall, but this time, it just slid open silently. The lab was relatively quiet, the normally bright lights dimmed slightly. Had Brainy been napping? It wasn't uncommon for him to pull all-nighters, and he'd even started keeping a cot in the back. And then he heard the sharp intake of breath.

Spinning on his heel, Cos gawked, slack-jawed at the image before him. Brainy sat in one of his higher-backed desk chairs, hands clenching and unclenching in the shoulder material of a familiar black costume, an even more familiar head of brown hair bobbing in his lap. The normally unflappable Legion leader let out an undignified squeak. One of the Coluan's eyes shot open.

"Oh, hello." Lyle froze in his ministrations, trying to backpedal away from his lover's lap, but a firm hand on the back of his head stopped that action in its tracks. "Listen, we happen to be very busy right now, and probably will be for several hours. Unless you're planning on joining in, kindly take your leave."

He didn't have to be told twice. Practically sprinting out of the lab, Cos accidentally jammed the door mechanism behind him, sealing the exit. Back in his chair, Brainy snorted.

"Well, at least that stopped him from asking about the increased sexual activity around here." Lyle made a small noise in agreement, and the green teen bit his lip. "For future reference, you stop when I say stop. Back to it, then. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can find a cure for what's going on out there."


End file.
